


justice's departure

by Shykino



Series: Released Souls ficlets [3]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Gen, Swearing, everyone except for wisteria is not mine!, this is a ficlet i wrote because of a dnd session giving me Emotions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:35:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22144960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shykino/pseuds/Shykino
Summary: justice says he needs to leave. wisteria doesn't agree, and no one comes out unharmed from the confrontation.
Series: Released Souls ficlets [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593901
Kudos: 1





	justice's departure

**Author's Note:**

> this dnd session still hurts me emotionally
> 
> (hes trying to protect them from someone after him named halfer. the party wants him to stay so they can all protect each other, but he leaves anyways)

they don't understand.

he keeps saying he has to leave, that he has to travel alone now, that its safer and it's to protect them and they-

they don't _understand_.

how could he think it was safer to travel alone, without anyone to watch his back? to keep him safe?

~~how could decius and charles agree?~~

there's whistling outside and justice gets this _look_ and turns to leave and he keeps listing these dumb reasons and they can't- he can't leave like this. they have to convince him to stay -

they have to stick together.

they don't remember pulling the small piece of iron, ramrod straight, from their pouch. they don't remember clenching their fists around it, tight enough to press marks into their palms as they whisper a prayer and an apology in the same breath. what they do remember, though blurry, is the look of fear on justice's face as he realizes he can't escape, can't move at all right now, and he starts hissing and spitting, furious with the constraints.

~~they don't know if they can ever forget the way he looked at them then, pleading and scared, and if he didn't hate them before, gods he must now-~~

they bargain and beg him to let them all come with him, they have to stick together. but he isn't listening, hes fixated on the window and they feel like they've already lost him.

he breaks through the spells hold and darts out the window. wiggles out of arcturus's grasp.

a low, broken whine leaves their mouth, unbidden, as he vanishes from sight.

it's quiet, so quiet in the room for a moment, the dull roar in their ears all they can hear.

frustration wells up first, alongside rage and hatred. they want to dive out the window and find this halfer. ~~they need make sure he can never do anything to justice ever again.~~

a snarl tears out of their throat and instead they kick the leg of the bed to their left as hard as they can. the wood cracks and they can feel the others looking at them, ~~judging them for losing their temper, for stopping justice.~~

the anger is swiftly buried by sorrow and their legs waver and give out. 

" **damn it. gods- gods damn it.** " they choke out.

their mother tongue floods them with comfort and homesickness in equal measure and they wish, suddenly and profoundly, that they were home with their mama. they miss her hugs, and the nicknames she always called them, and the special tea she would make them when they got sick.

they miss their home.

~~they miss justice.~~

_they want to go home._

they hide their face in their hands and try to breathe around the knot in their throat and the weight pressing down on their chest.

the shame of their failure to help is heavy on their shoulders when they finally stand and follow the others out of the room, sticking close by arcturus's side.


End file.
